


Loving Her Now

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily Prentiss imagine, F/F, criminal minds imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: First Valentine’s Day as a couple.





	Loving Her Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beachbabywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beachbabywrites).



Holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, and other special occasions didn’t mean a thing without the ones you loved. And even though you knew Emily back when the two of you were 17, you weren’t with her romantically at that time. Now, both of you are in your 40s, and while you share a home with Emily, you hadn’t exactly been able to synchronize your schedules to just relax and spend time together.

You were a community college professor who taught online as well as a dance instructor. Emily, on the other hand, was the BAU’s current unit chief. Her team could be called at a moment’s notice, and you understood completely.

So imagine your surprise when you woke up to her not only in bed with you, but also offering you a rose.

You sleepily whispered, “Definitely still dreaming.”

Emily chuckled and kissed you on the forehead and then on the lips.

“What about now, Y/N? Still think you’re dreaming?”

You don’t open your eyes just yet.

“It’s clearly a PG dream. Haven’t had those in a while, but still dreaming.”

Emily laughs a little louder and pushes your hair back before kissing your neck.

“How about now, Y/N?”

“Well, I’ve certainly felt things like this in a dream, but you and your team got called to Missouri.”

“Got back late last night. Mandatory one week off now. Phone is off. I’m all yours. Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N.”

You playfully open one eye. You were fortunate to see such beauty before you. Emily continued to age well after all these years. Her heart and soul reflected in her appearance. Now, she was looking at you with one of the biggest smiles she had ever given you.

“I might need some more kisses to make sure this isn’t a dream and maybe those caramel pancakes you make so well?”

“Having to wake up my beautiful girlfriend with kisses and food? Such tragedy.”

She playfully jokes.

“It’s a tragedy every day I’m without your lips and yes, before you ask which set, I do mean both of them.”

“No wonder you dream such naughty dreams, Y/N with those words of yours.”

“You’re a literal vision of a goddess, Emily, a walking wet dream. Can you honestly blame me?”

“Look who’s talking. You are absolutely delectable.”

You were very much awake at this point. The first Valentine’s Day the two of you were both off in your five years of dating, and you were both ecstatic and turned on.

 

* * *

 

 

After making love and taking a shower, the two of you put on some robes and went downstairs in the kitchen. Emily began making those pancakes you loved and you were simply blissed out of your mind.

“What would you like to do, Y/N? After breakfast? All yours, remember?”

You stood beside her and licked the caramel off her fingers as she plated the first pancake.

“I remember. I remember that you’re here for an entire week with no interruptions, and I think we should rest.”

“Rest?”

“Sleep and relax with some movies. Good wine and extremely desirable company. Anything goes.”

“Anything, Y/N?”

You saw the slight blush appearing on her face.

“Anything. You know my safe word.”

“After we’ve eaten because I have all this energy in need of a release and I do believe you’re the only one who can help.”

“Fuck, Emily. When you get like this...”

As you ate in her lap, and she undid the tie on your robe, you couldn’t wait to get back upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in her arms later that afternoon, you were happier than you had been in a while. Even though you understood the dangers she and her team constantly faced and that moments like these were rare, your days seemed brighter when she was here with you. Here in this home where it was truly just the two of you. You couldn’t wait to see what else this week would bring. As you saw her sleep peacefully, you were grateful for a wonderful Valentine’s Day. The first one as a couple where it wasn’t via video chat but face to face and skin to skin.

 


End file.
